


За стеклом

by Yozhik



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	За стеклом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bukan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/gifts).



Как в кино, думает Аой, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вокруг полумрак, и за стеклянными стенами кружатся загадочные создания морских глубин, и хотела бы она знать – кто на кого смотрит. Как в кино, разве что в кино была бы толпа народа, и непременно влюблённые парочки и дети – для умиления зрителя.  
На зрителя ей плевать, если уж она кого и стесняется, обнимая Кроуфорда – деловая встреча, конечно, - так это саму себя. Не потому, что боится сказать что-то вроде «люблю». Потому что с губ рвётся – меняй мир, меняй судьбы, ошибись или преуспей, я буду рядом.  
Ему не надо слышать ни того, ни другого. Он знает.


End file.
